


us of constant banging

by MiniNephthys



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: F/M, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mogekos are not blessed in size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	us of constant banging

Yonaka is not particularly knowledgeable, at least not in the areas you’d expect a good student to be. Most of what she’s learned in school, she’s immediately forgotten after the test. Since she’s been out of school for a few years, she’s lost most of her advanced math and science skills to disuse, and she can’t remember most of what she learned in history.

She can, however, tell you all about small dicks.

She’s traveling with a small dick right now. It’s attached to someone she loves very much, Defect Mogeko. Because she loves the person it belongs to, she likes giving that dick attention and love, too.

That said, it’s more difficult to figure out what to do with a tiny penis than a normal sized one. She assumes that, anyway. She hasn’t actually had sex with anyone human, and doesn’t ever expect to.

The thing about a dick that’s two and a half inches long (which, Defect Mogeko has huffed at her, is completely average for a Mogeko, thanks), is that no matter how hard or fast Defect Mogeko is thrusting into her, she can still hardly feel it. Occasionally she’s prompted him to put it in only to be told that it was already in. That’s embarrassing for everybody.

If they’re going to do it the old-fashioned way, there are certain positions that make it less likely to fall out, but it’s still unsatisfying for her.

Defect Mogeko doesn’t have much stamina. Yonaka doesn’t think that has anything to do with his penis size, and has more to do with his species, but it does mean that these awkward sessions of one-sided sex don’t last very long. She appreciates that.

He’s not the type of person who would just get off himself and leave her to her own devices, unlike probably every other Mogeko in existence. It’s a shame they’re as awful as they are, because Mogeko tongues are incredible at eating a girl out and making her scream when they’re used properly. Or else Defect Mogeko is just talented, or more than likely both.

So Yonaka enjoys Defect Mogeko’s tongue in her much more than his penis. They almost always do it that way instead, with Yonaka returning the favor afterward. It’s much less weird than just laying there being thrust into. She feels more like a partner and less like a sex toy if she’s actually doing something to him.

If you’re dating someone with a small dick, Yonaka highly recommends that you make sure that they look out for your needs and enjoyment. She recommends that in dating people of any size, but especially with the underdeveloped.

There’s no reason anyone should feel bad for her. (Well, there are, but they have nothing to do with sex.) She has a lover who she adores and who adores her, and both of them make sure the other agrees to everything they do and enjoys their time together, and they’re happy. What else could they want?


End file.
